


Nightmare

by strawberry_mayo



Category: Gintama
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How to use tags, M/M, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26922772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberry_mayo/pseuds/strawberry_mayo
Summary: Hijikata stays over at Gintoki's house, the two kids are at otae so it's just Hijikata and Gintoki everything was okay until Gintoki started having a nightmare, Hijikata helps him through it
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Kudos: 13





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Idk

I slept over at Gintoki's, after drinking a few cups of sake with him, he drank more i guess 

The kids were at spectacles sister's house so we both were alone

Here we are. Gintoki is sleeping soundly beside me while im too embarrassed to sleep

I the vice chief of Shinsengumi.. slept beside his annoying Yorozuya sorry i meant the annoying Yorozuya

Lord i think I have been spending too much time with this sugar addict, way too much that before i knew it i was looking forward to everytime we meet wether it was planned or not

God this bastard drives me crazy, he always manages to piss me off

But..

Sometimes he seemed kinda sad? Like this one time..

-Flash back-

I glanced over to my drinking buddy, we both were drunk but i noticed that he was not doing okay he did not look okay in fact

He had his hand balancing his head and his eyes showed sadness

With no words exchanged between us i slung my arm over his shoulder and pulled him close to me

He looked at me in shock, soon got comfortable though

Even though he did not look any better we stayed that way and sooner or later he placed his head on to my shoulder and slowly hid his head in the crook of my neck

I sipped the cup of Sake and patted his fluffy sliver hair, soon after i had to carry him home

-End of flashback-

Man that day was weird especially with my actions i had no control of my actions at that time, i did whatever my soul told me to

I thought i was finally gonna get sleep when i heard a soft whimper

' Probably my imagination'

-Gintoki's 'dream'-

"Huh? Where am i?" I asked myself

I looked around i was in darkness

Suddenly Shinpachi and Kagura appeared in front of me

"What's up you two?" I asked them

No answer.

I realized i couldnt move my body, i couldn't control it

Then there was a katana in my hand, the two fell to their knees

"When did i get this and why are you two-" I paused when i started moving towards them

The more closer i got to them, the higher the katana rose

I wasn't controlling myself, someone or thing was doing it but i soon realized i was about to kill them

My eyes widened

"No! Stop! No! Stop i said stop!" I yelled

I started yelling out "Stop! No" but to no avail

The katana lowered. 

"KAGURA SHINPACHI NO STOP I SAID STOP" i closed my eyes shut with tears running down

I heard the blood splatter but when i opened my eyes this time it was..

"Hijikata!" I called out

I saw the blood covered katana

"The kids.." i started vomiting but nothing came out of my mouth just flowers

"What kind of fucked up shit am i in!? No more! Not him! You already did the kids who did nothing! I said stop!" I shouted

The movements were the same. Fall to knees. Raise katana. And slash.

"Im sorry im not strong enough. Imsorryimsorryimsorryimsorryimsorryimsorry!" I yelled and sobbed as the katana lowered yet again

Now im alone in darkness with the katana that has their blood 

I started vomiting again and yet again flowers came out this time with blood

The tears didn't stop i yelled but it soon turned into whimpers and sobs.

"Gintoki!" I heard his voice, i must be going insane.

Oh well, this must be the punishment for the sins i committed with being the Shiroyasha

I hate it. I hate the universe.

"Oi wake up your having a nightmare!" Hijikata shaked Gintoki who was whimpering and sobbing

"Gintoki!" With that call Gintoki sprung up

"Hijikata.. Hijikata!" Gintoki hugged him

"Imsorryimsorryimsorryimsorryimsorryimsorryimsorry" Gintoki repeated

"Huh? For what?" Hijikata asked confused

"Im glad.. im so glad that your safe" Gintoki sobbed

"Huh? I don't know what happened but it was just a Nightmare its alright now" Hijikata ran his fingers through Gintoki's sliver hair as he sobbed on Hijikata's neck

Gintoki's sobs only grew a little louder, but everytime he sobbed Hijikata felt like his heart was being squeezed Hijikata could hear in Gintoki's sobs that he is hurt, he isn't ok he's feeling pain

_**The man stood in front, his yukata flowing with the wind with his hair syncing. He was pretending to be happy where to the point even he himself thought he was. Until he started to feel the pain again. He had those nightmares with no one to comfort him until then. Sakata Gintoki the Shiroyasha, the man who is carefree and silly is the complete opposite. He is worrying and trying to die. But the people around him made him stop thinking about it. Until he remembered what he did.** _

"Its alright now, im here" Hijikata gently cupped Gintoki's cheeks and wiped his tears he pressed his forehead against the sliver haired man and smiled sincerely

Gintoki still sobbed but calmed down more, he placed his head on the crook of the demonic vice chief of Shinsengumi and sobbed there until the tears ran out

"You feeling better?" Hijikata asked as he ruffled with Gintoki's sliver locks, Gintoki nodded yes 

"What did you dream about to make you sob like that?" Hijikata mustered up the courage to ask

Gintoki's red eyes widened, he didn't answer

"Uhm, if you don't want to answer its fi-" 

"No its alright I'll tell you, let me just go grab a cup of water first" Gintoki smiled slightly

"Alright, I'll follow" Hijikata gets up and walks to the kitchen with Gintoki

After Gintoki drank the water, the two sat next to each other on the couch

"So what did you dream about?" Hijikata asked

"I killed Kagura and Shinpachi. Then. You.." Gintoki confessed trying not to let the tears fall again

"Huh?" 

"Its okay it was a dream, it wasn't real see im alive and the two kids too" Hijikata smiled and stood up

Gintoki got up and hugged Hijikata tightly

"Im not strong enough im worthless i should die, the fuck do people mean by me having demonic strength when i couldn't even stop myself from doing that to you three!?" Gintoki yelled into Hijikata's chest

"Oi." Hijikata grabbed Gintoki's shoulder and pinned him to the wall

"Who the fuck gave you permission to say your not strong and is worthless and should die!?" Hijikata growled with anger

"I'm a demon! No one should ever care nor love me! I should be dead, i don't know how or why im alive right now!" Gintoki yelled

"Gintoki stop that!" Hijikata yelled

"Face it Hijikata, im the Shiroyasha i murdered thousands and even my own sensei and if you think i shouldn't die then your wrong i should be dead someone like me who has-"

"Shut up."

"Murdered thousands shouldn't-"

"I said shut up!" Hijikata yelled

"Who the fuck told you that!? You aren't a demon you were forced weren't you so it wasn't your fault stop saying this bull shit!" Hijikata scolded

"Hijikata! Im telling you!-"

Hijikata got angered and smashed his lips onto Gintoki's roughly to make him shut up

Gintoki tried to push him away but Hijikata tied his hands up with his hand, Hijikata slowly moved away but didn't let go of Gintoki's hands

"Im telling you.. i should be dead i should die! If im not strong enough to protect you all now then im just a worthless, stupid, weak human!" Gintoki yelled out

"Shut up right now." Hijikata growled

"Why should i!? Im only speaking the truth!" Gintoki shouted

"Fuck you if you think your saying the truth. All you spouted was just nonesense!" Hijikata yelled.

"You aren't worthless, you risked your life multiple times for us! You saved Shinsengumi's ass so many times i don't know what i should do to pay off the debt! If you weren't living right now. I wouldn't be either" Hijikata moved his head nearer to Gintoki's and growled

"If you ever think you can die without my permission. I will kill you in the after life." Hijikata pressed his forehead against Gintoki's 

"Pft, whatever" Gintoki rolled his eyes

"Hijikata i pity you, your loved by a demon and no one would want to be loved by one" Gintoki scrunched his nose, Hijikata's eyes widened "W-What.." 

"Demons exist!?" Hijikata yelped

"They do!?" Gintoki yelled as well

"Wait no that isn't what i mean idiot!" Gintoki pinched Hijikata's cheeks

Hijikata thought for a second and then he got it.

"Eh..?" 

"Wait a minute-" Hijikata was cut off

"Haha! Sorry i ruin everything don't i? Forget what i sai-" Gintoki apologized when Hijikata suddenly..

Hijikata gently placed his lips on Gintoki's and smiled at him

"And that concludes it, two demons love each other" Hijikata laughed

"Two..? No your not a demon, more like a angel!" Gintoki exclaimed

"I could say the same thing to you" Hijikata smiled, Gintoki turns a little red but chuckled

"Who taught you flirting?" Gintoki asked

"I got a few tricks up my sleeve" Hijikata smirked

"I see you read the books that Kakashi sensei reads didn't you?" Gintoki said with a dead panned face

"What!? No, i was taught by Sougo, i didn't use Kondo san's since it was too horny" Hijikata admits

"Knew it" Gintoki laughed, Hijikata blushes and laughs along with him

"Two demons love each other and thats the end" Hijikata smiled and pressed his lips on Gintoki's forehead gently

"Guess so" Gintoki pulls Hijikata towards his face and kisses him


End file.
